Running in the Night
by Macarousse
Summary: Dans un UA village mondial, l'islandais court, sans s'arrêter, fuyant cet montagne de muscles et de vodka qui lui court après. HongIce léger. Request de Wisely-san. T pour violence


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Là, c'est une request de Wisely-san, qui voulait un HongIce avec HK en mode badass. J'suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment réussi ce dernier point, mais boooon. **

**Alors, c'est en UA, dans le village mondial, un poil inspiré du forum HetaCivil, juste un poil, j'ai pas repris les métiers ni les âges ni rien... :'D**

**Pour la référence, la dette d'Ice, c'est tiré de l'emprunt de 4 milliards qu'à fait l'Islande auprès de la Russie, faut bien rembourser un jour. Le fait que Chine coupe les vivres à Russie, c'est pas du RoChu, c'est juste que Chine investit partout, et j'pense bien que doit y avoir des bonnes succursales en Russie, hein. Enfin, les contacts avec Arthy, référence au fait qu'HK c'était anglais à un moment ~**

**Je sais plus c'que j'voulais ajouter, ça m'éneeeeerve... Ah si. Les deux soeurs dont Norge parle, c'est Féroé et Groenland, qui apparaîtront un jour dans une fic, j'vous dit pas laquelle. Juste que je dois voir avec les proprios de ces OCs pour les utiliser, j'aime trop comment elles sont jouées pour en faire des nouvelles :'D **

**Boooon, à part ça, je crois que c'est tout... J'vais pas vous enquiquiner plus longtemps hein, les noms c'est les mêmes que d'habitude, Nataniel pour Islande, Fai pour Hong Kong, Aleksander pour Norvège qui nous fait un caméo... Bref. Wis, j'espère que ça va te plaire ~**

**Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

><p>A perdre haleine, il courrait, n'accordant pas un seul regard aux lumières défilant devant lui, uniquement intéressé par sa course, serrant contre lui sa sacoche de cuir pour éviter qu'elle ne ballotte dans ses jambes et ne le fasse trébucher. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante, bruyante, comme un râle qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Mais pas question de s'arrêter, il devait continuer, arriver à destination, et vite. Ses pas sur le béton humide se répercutaient en écho dans la rue vide, suivis par d'autres, plus lourds, plus réguliers.<p>

Etouffant un cri, il buta contre le trottoir, et s'étala au sol dans un bruit mat. Il s'écorcha les mains et les genoux dans sa chute, des petits cailloux gris s'enfonçant dans sa peau pâle. Il grimaça et essaya de se relever vite, mais trop tard, une main l'attrapa par le col de sa veste en taffetas marron, le soulevant brusquement et le plaquant au mur de l'épicerie fermée. De grands yeux violets se plantèrent dans les siens et l'analysèrent un instant, avant qu'une voix grave ne s'élève de cette bouche aux lèvres gercées qui était assez près de son nez pour qu'il puisse sentir son haleine fétide aux relents de vodka.

« Alorrs petit… Tu crroyais t'échapper comme ça ? Tu me dois toujourrs un bon grros paquet, tu sais ?

_ Ugh… Je sais… Lâchez-moi…

_ Niet. L'horrloge tourrne Nataniel. Donne-moi ce que tu as surr toi, déjà. »

Il relâcha sa prise sur l'islandais, qui put retrouver le plancher des vaches. Sans protester, le plus petit farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son portefeuille. Avec des gestes empressés, il en tira la totalité de l'argent qu'il avait gagné au travail, ce jour-là, payé au noir par le patron de du magasin de meubles de la ville. Il fourra la petite liasse de billets dans la main tendue du russe, qui recompta un à un les coupures froissées.

« Seulement ? T'es sous-payé, Nat.

_ Je… J'ai pas le droit de travailler, normalement…

_ Je sais. Mais tu aurrais pu trrouver mieux. Tu veux toujourrs pas trravailler pourr moi ?

_ Nei ! J-Je vais trouver plus !

_ Trrouve vite, j'veux le reste demain, ou j'te jurre que tu vas le sentirr passer. »

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Nataniel recula contre le mur quand le russe lui sourit, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, si vous voulez la vérité. Il serra contre lui son sac ouvert, comme une peluche, comme s'il lui apportait la sécurité qu'il n'avait pas. Il sentit ses épaules s'humidifier, trempées par le mur ruisselant de la pluie qui balayait la ville plusieurs heures auparavant. Le russe pinça sa joue, comme pour tâter un morceau de viande, déclenchant un nouveau mouvement de recul chez l'islandais. Il pouffa de rire, et s'éloigna, non sans un « Dasvidania ~ » lancé joyeusement au gamin qui était en train de se recroqueviller contre le mur.

Il resta immobile un instant, juste assez pour qu'une fine bruine se mette à arroser les rues, trempant ses cheveux d'argent aussi bien qu'une averse. Le froid mordant sa peau le fit sortir de sa torpeur, il jeta un œil à sa montre à cristaux liquides et referma son sac avec un soupir las. Il réajusta sa veste sur sa chemise déjà humide et fourra ses mains dans ses poches avant de se remettre en chemin, la tête basse. Il n'avait pas remarqué les deux orbes dorées qui l'observaient depuis la fenêtre au-dessus de l'épicerie.

* * *

><p>« Nat ! T'oubliera pas d'aller chercher du sucre, on en a plus !<p>

_ Comme si t'en utilisais beaucoup…

_ Ouais mais j'crois pas que tes sœurs adorent les beignets sans sucres, tu sais.

_ Mh… »

Aleksander regardait son frère avec inquiétude. Le jeune homme avait l'air fatigué de celui qui dort mal depuis plusieurs jours. Les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements mal mis, des cernes violacés sous ses yeux mi clos, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et ça se voyait.

« Tu bosses encore ce soir ?

_ Oui… Il faut bien.

_ Mais pourquoi t'as autant besoin de fric ? On n'en voit jamais la couleur et tu t'achètes jamais rien.

_ J'économise.

_ Pour ?

_ Plus tard. J'y vais, Berwald aime pas le retard. »

Aleksander ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais déjà, le plus jeune de sa fratrie s'était envolé, claquant la porte en bois brun derrière lui. Il soupira et retourna à sa vaisselle, se promettant d'aller faire un tour à la banque, voir ce qu'il en était. Il pouvait voir tous les comptes de la famille, et même si Nataniel bossait au noir, il devait bien le mettre quelque part, cet argent.

* * *

><p>Nataniel arriva en courant au lycée, bravant la pluie drue qui leur tombait dessus. Foutu temps de chien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et resserra le nœud autour de son col, profitant de la chaleur du hall d'entrée avant de ressortir dans la cour pour aller dans l'autre bâtiment où il était censé avoir un cours de maths. Il courut à toute vitesse, comme s'il pouvait éviter les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur son crâne déjà mouillé.<p>

« Yo Nat. » fit une voix derrière lui

Le dit Nat se retourna vivement, prêt à frapper. Sa main levée se rabaissa aussitôt quand il croisa le regard de son camarade de classe. Fai haussa un sourcil interrogatif, l'était monté sur ressorts ou quoi ?

« Ca va pas ?

_ Si si. T'm'as fait peur.

_ Oh pauvre chou !

_ Commence pas… »

C'était toujours comme ça. Ils se chamaillaient à longueur de temps, passant la journée à s'envoyer diverses piques et finissaient même par se taper dessus parfois, parfois, parce que souvent l'islandais se mettait à faire la tronche et ça pouvait durer longtemps. Et dernièrement, ça finissait toujours comme ça, Nataniel répondait de moins en moins aux provocations du hongkongais, et se refermait sur lui-même, telle une huitre, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Ce matin-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Mais Fai n'insista pas. Il se contenta d'observer son ami silencieusement, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait de l'analyser du regard. Mâchouillant son stylo à tête de panda, il n'écoutait pas les dires de ses professeurs, enfin, c'est pas qu'il les écoutait d'habitude, hein. L'asiatique était plutôt du genre à gribouiller sur ses cahiers qu'à prendre des notes.

« Ton téléphone braille, genre. »

Nataniel lâcha son assiette des yeux pour le regarder d'un air absent. Se rendant compte qu'en effet, la musique suraiguë et passablement énervante venait du portable dans la poche avant de son sac. Il ouvrit le petit appareil à clapet et constata qu'il avait un message. La grimace qui déforma son visage interpella le hongkongais.

« C'qui ?

_ Ca te regarde pas…

_ Beh j'sais pas, vu la tronche que tu tires, on dirait qu'c'est genre une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ C'rien. J'dois bosser plus tard c'tout.

_ Genre comme hier soir ?

_ Hein ? Comment tu-

_ T'passes devant chez moi t'sais. »

Les joues de Nataniel prirent une teinte rosée. Et s'il avait vu tout l'échange avec Braginski, hier soir ? Non, c'était impossible. Ils n'avaient pas fait tant de bruit que ça, hein. La main de l'asiatique vint effleurer les doigts de l'islandais, qui vira à l'écarlate.

« J't'ai vu courir. » dit Fai, en le scrutant, fourchette en bouche

Nataniel en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement. Il referma son téléphone, cachant le message en cyrillique qu'il venait de recevoir. Toujours blême, il ne toucha pas au reste de son plateau, le laissant pratiquement plein. Fai nota ce détail, mais ne dit rien. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'attarder dans les vestiaires du gymnase, et de fouiller dans le sac de l'islandais à l'abri des regards.

* * *

><p>Parcourant les allées du magasin avec entrain, Tino cochait tranquillement les petites cases de son inventaire, vérifiant que chaque objet était à sa place et bien propre. Il arriva dans le rayon des tables basses, quand il remarqua quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire au milieu de l'allée.<p>

« Hey ! Nat ! Réveille toi petit ! »

Disant ces mots, le finlandais s'agenouilla près de l'islandais qui ronflait sur le carrelage. Alarmé, il le secoua doucement, de peur qu'il se soit fait mal, mais la moue de mal réveillé qu'affichait le jeune homme. Il regarda Tino d'un œil vitreux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi au sol. Il se releva précipitamment et s'excusa platement.

« Désolé ! J-J'ai pas fait exprès je voulais pas je-

_ Chut. C'est rien, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, okay ? Mais évite les heures sup, maintenant.

_ Ma-mais…

_ Pas de mais, va chercher ta paie et te reposer, plus vite que ça ! »

Tino ne rigolait pas, là, et Nataniel savait bien que ce n'était pas la peine de protester. Il sortit des rayonnages et alla frapper à la porte du bureau du directeur en baillant. Une voix étouffée l'invita à entrer. Berwald n'était pas très loquace, dans le genre, il se contenta de lui filer son argent et de le congédier, non sans le scruter derrière ses lunettes carrées. Nataniel l'ignora royalement et sortit en vitesse du magasin, comptant sa paie. Il avait bossé deux heures de moins que la veille, cours oblige, et n'avait donc qu'une maigre rémunération, pas de quoi suffire au russe qui lui avait donné rendez-vous devant l'épicerie.

Il jeta un œil à gauche, puis à droite, et se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, passant par les petits chemins et évitant soigneusement de passer devant la dite épicerie. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne croise pas le russe, pas ce soir, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas la somme que voulait Braginski, il tenait à la vie, quand même.

Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un l'avait repéré, il n'agissait pas seul, le russe. Et bientôt, il entendit une paire de talons claquer derrière lui, se rapprocher inexorablement, faisait pulser son sang à travers sa poitrine. Elle n'était plus loin, la fourbe, et, dans une tentative de la semer, il bifurqua dans la rue adjacente, sur sa gauche, avant d'entendre un rire suraigu. C'est quand il manqua de percuter le mur qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur : une impasse.

La jeune femme qui le poursuivait s'approcha, le bruit de ses chaussures à talons hauts résonnant dans la ruelle fermée. Elle le menaçait d'un couteau, l'autre main occupée à composer un numéro. Une phrase en russe, qu'il ne chercha même pas à comprendre, puis elle raccrocha. Les yeux braqués sur lui faisaient froid dans le dos, et, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas l'air très forte, Nataniel n'oserait pas tenter de s'enfuir. Des bottes claquèrent, Braginski posa une main calleuse sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui baissa instantanément son arme.

« Tss tss tss… On veut nous fausser compagnie ?

_ N-nei j-je euh…

_ Ne me mens pas. Où est mon arrgent ?

_ …

_ Ne m'oblige pas à me rrépéter. »

Nataniel, tremblant, sortit l'enveloppe de sa paie qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de ranger. Il tendit la somme au russe qui s'en empara aussitôt, l'épaisseur le renseignant immédiatement sur le contenu. Il n'y avait pas assez, loin de là. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées. Il fourra l'enveloppe dans sa poche et s'approcha de l'islandais. Il ramassa un bout de ferraille au sol et le tourna entre ses longs doigts blancs, jugeant l'objet, pendant que l'adolescent déglutissait difficilement. S'il pouvait s'enfoncer dans le mur, il l'aurait fait.

Puis, sans prévenir, sans aucune sommation, Braginski leva sa barre de fer et asséna un coup à l'islandais, le touchant à l'épaule. Un cri aigu s'échappa des lèvres de Nataniel, qui se recroquevilla sur le flanc aussitôt, dans un réflexe de défense, les bras sur la tête pour se protéger des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. A un rythme régulier, le russe frappait, le bruit des chocs entre le corps de l'adolescent et l'arme était accompagné de cris aigus et étouffés, des cris de douleur, qui diminuaient graduellement en intensité.

Obnubilé par sa besogne, Braginski n'entendit pas le gémissement étouffé que poussa sa sœur, derrière lui, ni même la chute de celle-ci sur le bitume. Par contre, il remarqua le pétard qui avait roulé sous ses pieds, et s'en écarta à temps, reculant d'un bond. L'explosion éclaira momentanément la ruelle, le russe prit de court, l'islandais roulé en boule sur le sol, la biélorusse inconsciente et l'asiatique qui toisait Braginski, les mains dans les poches.

« T'as pas honte, Ivan ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parrles, Fai ~

_ T'en prendre à, genre, plus petit que toi.

_ Il me doit de l'arrgent. Je ne fais que le punirr ~

_ Si tu veux pas que Yao te coupe les vivres tu ferais mieux, genre, de dégager.

_ Il ne ferrait pas ça, même si tu lui demandes.

_ Il ne le ferait pas, si je ne lui demandais pas. Ou alors j'appelle la police, tu sais que j'ai genre des contacts avec l'inspecteur Kirkland… »

La menace de la police venant farfouiller dans le réseau de la mafia russe suffit à décourager Braginski, pour cette fois. Il fusilla le hongkongais du regard avant d'empoigner sa sœur et de filer, non sans un dernier avertissement à l'islandais endetté.

* * *

><p>« Nataniel, ça va genre ? »<p>

Ca faisait à peine une dizaine de minutes que le russe leur avait faussé compagnie, et Nataniel n'avait toujours pas daigné se lever. Les yeux mi clos, son corps entier le faisait souffrir, et il avait peur de défaillir si jamais il essayait de se redresser. Fai passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, l'air inquiet.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'Ivan te cherchait des noises ?

_ Nh… J'pensais me débrouiller tout seul…

_ Abruti va. T'es genre complètement inconscient toi…

_ Ta gueule.

_ Me remercie pas surtout hein. »

Nataniel leva les yeux vers Fai. Il aurait aimé lui dire simplement merci, mais les mots ne voulaient tout simplement pas sortir. Il grimaça, prit son courage à deux mains, et se redressa. Une douleur lancinante le traversa de part en part, lui filant la nausée, lui arrachant un geignement plaintif. Et, tout simplement, il enlaça l'asiatique, de ses bras frêles et blessés. Fai, surpris, ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte, puis finit par le serrer doucement contre lui, délicatement, de peur de lui faire mal.

La pluie continuait de tomber, dru, mais ils s'en fichaient, tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient bien, tout simplement. Quand les brancardiers descendus de l'ambulance appelée par Fai arrivèrent à leur hauteur, c'est deux adolescents occupés à échanger un baiser trempé d'eau de pluie qu'ils trouvèrent.


End file.
